onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Nitro
| affiliation = Big Mom Pirates; Cacao Island | occupation = | jva = Kappei Yamaguchi }} Nitro is a jelly homie that is often seen with Charlotte Pudding. Appearance Nitro is a small piece of blue jelly with a human-like face. It wears a fedora. Gallery Personality Nitro is loyal to Charlotte Pudding and is often seen with her. It took glee in Pudding's plan to trick Sanji and murder him and his family, and laughed hysterically when she mocked Sanji. Abilities and Powers Due to its body being highly gelatinous, Nitro is able to contort it in various shapes. It is also very sticky, being able to latch onto things such as people. He can act as a handcuff restraint under Pudding's orders and is able to keep Reiju's arms bound, despite her superhuman strength. History Fish-Man Island Arc Nitro was seen on Charlotte Pudding's shoulder while she was with Big Mom. Whole Cake Island Arc Nitro accompanied Pudding on Rabiyan as she stopped the authorities from arresting Monkey D. Luffy and Tony Tony Chopper for eating her cafe. Nitro was then taken to Pudding's home where he sat on a table watching Pudding interact with her guests. As Chopper ate more of the table, Nitro slid off and cleared the teacups, frowning at the reindeer. Two days later, Nitro accompanied Pudding to the Whole Cake Chateau, where she and Charlotte Linlin met with the Vinsmoke Family. Nitro was later seen in Pudding's room, listening to Sanji and Pudding discussing the marriage. After Pudding took Reiju prisoner, Nitro helped restrain Reiju's hands as Pudding revealed her sinister side and explained Big Mom's plan to kill the entire Vinsmoke Family during the wedding ceremony. As Pudding made various mocking impressions of Sanji to predict his reaction to her betrayal the next day, Nitro and Rabiyan laughed hysterically. On the day of the wedding, Nitro expressed concern for a sad Pudding. After the Whole Cake Chateau collapsed and Big Mom began suffering a craving illness for wedding cake, Nitro was seen at Pudding's side when she explained her plan to satiate Big Mom's craving to her siblings. It later accompanied Pudding and Chiffon as Rabiyan took them to the Seducing Woods to locate Sanji. After Sanji agreed to help Chiffon and Pudding make a cake for Big Mom, Nitro head for Cacao Island alongside Rabiyan, the two Charlotte sisters, and Sanji. Nitro later arrived at Chocolat Town on Cacao Island with Sanji, Pudding, and Chiffon. It then went together with them to the Sweets Factory. After Sanji reunited with the Thousand Sunny group and informed them of the Big Mom Pirates' awareness of their rendezvous point, Nitro accompanied Pudding and Sanji as they were heading back to Cacao Island to help Luffy. As Pudding became extremely flustered after Sanji thanked her for her help, Nitro asked Pudding who was she imitating. Much later as Pudding sat in an alley at Cacao Island after parting ways with Sanji, Nitro and Rabiyan were by Pudding's side when she cried thinking about Sanji. References Site Navigation ca:Nitro it:Nitro ru:Нитро fr:Nitro Jello es:Nitro pl:Nitro Category:Homies Category:Chocolat Town Characters Category:Pets Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists Category:Big Mom Pirates